Rise of Drakes
by Ash to Dust
Summary: This is my first fan made story for my chapter of space marines. Any suggestions are welcome for this or future stories. This is when they were just founded and still codex compliant with ten companies of a hundred battle brothers. The intro will be a little boring but there will be fighting soon after


RISE OF DRAKES

[This is my first fan made story for my chapter of space marines. Any suggestions are welcome for this or future stories. This is when they were just founded and still codex compliant with ten companies of a hundred battle brothers. The intro will be a little boring but there will be

fighting soon after

Chapter 1

Intro:

The date is 130.M34, and the Drakes proud sons of the Primarch Vulkan are preparing to set out having established their fortress.

First captain Harnar walks up to Drake Lord Raziel and kneels saying "The chapter is almost ready Lord Raziel. The ships from the Mechanicus should arrive with the 6th,7th,8th, and 9th companies onboard within the week. They also inform me that the High Lords have granted us a Ramilies Starfort due to the recent Chaos, and Ork activity near the system"

Raziel turns to Harnar and smiles saying "Stand brother we still have much to do." Harnar stands and they both begin walking to the command center of the Fortress Monastery.

Raziel pulls out a data slate and reads a report about raids near the solar system thinking 'The sooner we deploy the better' as he finishes his thought, Raziel and Harnar walk into the giant command room that is bustling with activity as the serfs and command staff move around attending to their duties. In the center of the room is a large holographic projector and the room appears to be made of blackstone mined from the in system planet Zanzoliv. Through the windows with the reinforced blast shutters retracted there are several mountains and volcanoes in the distance with ash blowing in the breeze with some drakes and dragons longer than 30 meters moving in lava almost like they're basking.

As Raziel walks in suddenly the invasion sirens start sounding and the shutters begin to close with flashes from the turrets on the outer perimeter flashing through the air into the sky. "WHAT IS HAPPENING" Raziel yells in high gothic over siren to the human officer closest to him. The officer jumps startled yelling "UNKNOWN ENEMIES MAKING PLANETFALL! TECHMARINE EDUN REPORTS THAT IT APPEARS TO BE AN ORK WAAAGH!" Raziel turns from the human officer to Harnar and the siren finally stops but the weapon locks are still sounding with the fortress guns opening fire on giant armored rocks falling from space.

Raziel says to Harnar "summon back the 10th to join 5 squads of the 5th company here, and have 2 squads of the 1st stay to guard the Drakes Nest with them. while the 3rd, and 4th are to deploy to nearby settlements an evacuate the civilians to the Nest or nearby hives." Harnar nods saying "your will be done. But what of the rest of mine, Joryn's, and Arkil's companies" Raziel starts walking to the door saying with relish in his voice "we will strike at the landing sites nearest to the Nest, and secure the people to safe positions. Then the Drakes will purge this threat from the planet"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A few hundred orks scream in a never ending fury as they charge at the town it's population is fleeing in terror. As the orks get to 60 meters from the town 17 bolt guns fire upon the invaders cutting the horde down with a torrent of bolter and heavy bolter rounds.

"Squads Afriel and Kafziel reporting hostiles destroyed north of Duskwell" Afriel voxs to Captain Uzziel who replies with "10-4 civillians evac 99% complete. New orders are to move to the Femreom plains and engage threats, to shield a group of refuges" Afriel calls over his squad and Kafziel with his squad "Kafziel are your devastators ready to move?" Kafziel growls his reply "of course they are" then the two squads begin moving.

CLICK sounds Krakenmaul's bolt pistol as he empties the last bolt of his mag into the screaming ork's head. He ducks to the side as a choppa whistles at his head and swings his power maul into the welders chest crushing it in with a flare of blue light, then reloads his pistol before launching back into the melee with his brothers.

Varrur motions the people into the transports, then turns to an explosion near evacuation center raising his combi-melta while voxing to his squad "What happened?" Audok replies "Ork artillery is closing in sir" Varrur curses in Drakian "where the hell are they firing from" as he finishes his sentence a second explosion blooms closer demolishing several buildings. Varrur voxs "Hagrir where are they shelling us from?" Hagrir replies "The Orks are about to push sir, there are thousands of them coming from the north" He curses and voxs "Varrur to Thunderfury requesting air support at Dragonmoor we are taking artillery fire with civilians in the area" after 30 seconds Thunderfury's pilot Ragnict replies "Request confirmed. Targeting ork artillery t-minus 2 minutes" Ragnict rolls the Thunderhawk to the side weaving through a hail of AA fire as he races to destroy the artillery. After a minute and a half he fires the 2 wing mounted lascannons at the first artillery truck, and launches a hellstrike missile at the last truck voxing "Thunderfury to Varrur artillery destroyed"

Varrur sighs a breath of relief as he orders his squad into position. Feeling the ground tremble as the orks advance to the town. Varrur turns to Prallo saying, "blow the charges we have to buy them time." Prallo activates a detonator, blowing several krak grenades at the base of buildings on the edge of town blocking all entrances from the north but one. Varrur checks his combi-melta and power sword saying "ready yourselves"

It begins with a steady rumble as the orks close in. That rumble becomes a thunderous pound with warband's warcry sounding in the wind "ere we go" Audok and Hagrir are each setup in the rubble with their stalker bolters to funnel the orks in. Cogborn holds his heavy bolter bracing near some sandbags. Prallo readys his lascannon and checks his plasma pistol. Varrur stands at the front of his squad as everyone aims at the incoming horde and voxs, "Varrur requesting resupply and reinforcements."

At 90 meters Audok and Hagrir start firing at the orks trying to lead the horde dropping several large headless orks, then at 60 meters the whole squad opens fire. Their bolters and heavy bolter barking their hate into the green menace, then a plasma bolt flies out with deadly accuracy slamming into an ork's stomach eating through the ork's body and it's spine causing it to drop screaming in pained anger. Cogborn sweeps his heavy bolter right to left mowing down hundreds of orks in a storm of heavy bolter rounds with each sweep. The orks die in the hundreds, but the green horde slowly makes its way caring nothing for their losses.

As the orks close in Varrur mag locks his combi-melta to his thigh. Then he draws his pistol and power sword its power field shimmering with lethal energy yelling, "FOR THE EMPEROR!" his squad with the exception of Cogborn, Prallo, Audok, and Hagrir mag lock their bolters drawing their combat knives yelling, "DRAKES NEVER FALL!" Then the ork wave crashes against them in a screaming mass. The squad cuts down the orks with their knives, but Varrur cuts down the beasts with speed and skill from years of experience, like a scythe through wheat. Dodging and parrying every attack with his glowing red eyes shining through his helmet. Viras side steps an overhead swing from a massive rust covered sword and slices at its owner striking it in the shoulder hearing laughter like a landslide of gravel boom from a large Nob who swings wildly at Viras tearing his armour and body. Varrur sees Viras fall and bellows like a cornered beast "BROTHERS TO VIRAS!" as he throws himself without a second thought fighting his way through the orks facing the giant Nob who bellows, "Space Marine dis town" before the Nob finishes his sentence Varrur decapitates him in one swing with righteous fury. Varrur kicks the body away and continues to slay the orks, with his squad protecting Viras from further harm. As he besecates another ork, 2 Rhinos roll up with their storm bolters pouring wrath into the coming horde. Providing covering fire as Vulkir squad disembarks bolters firing and Vulkir charges into the fight, he dodges an ork's swing and beheads the greenskin with his power axe. Szorah grabs Viras and starts pulling him to one of the rhinos as Varrur and Vulkir reap a bloody toll on the orks.

Raziel moves like a blur of red and green cutting down orks twice his size with his power sword Drake's claw in his right hand, and dropping burnt corpses with his modified heavy bolt pistol Doommaw in his left hand. He slams his elbow into an ork's chest then, swings around an beheads another one, and turns firing Doommaw sending a flaming bolt screaming into a charging ork. The bolt flies into the ork's chest detonating into a burnt mess of flesh and bone. Then, spinning around impaling the last ork before cutting it down.

Raziel turns to see another wave of orks charging him and his Dragon Guard. Who stand defiantly in their crimson Artificer armour as Raziel yells "FOR VULKAN!" with "FOR THE EMPEROR!", sounding from the Dragon Guard as they launch themselves at the green wave. Drazhin swings his Thunder Hammer Giake it's head shaped into the form of a snarling dragon head, smashing aside several greenskins with the sound of thunder raging from Giake. Dioros fires a short boast from his jump pack lifting himself into the air. He bellows a bestial roar before slamming back down onto an ork spearing his lightning claws into its chest. He quickly rises and literally begins to tear the orks around him apart. Tearing an ork's head off then disembowels another screaming ork with one swipe. Alarel holds high the Chapter's banner killing any orks within reach with swift calm slices leaving limbs and bodies in his wake.

"GRENADES!" Raziel yells his voice being amplified by the vox grill on his roaring helmet. Almost as one 11 space marines toss frags out sheathing their melee weapons raising their combi weapons and begin firing volleys as they rally around the banner. Then the grenades detonate with fragments tearing into the Ork wave. The surviving greenskins scream with mindless fiery like a cornered beast and throw themselves at the Drake Guard to no avail as the volleys hammer into the beasts cutting them to ribbons. Raziel voxs "Harnar where is the first company?" After a few seconds of static Harnar replies "We are in route 3 squads left behind to guard the Kilglen bridge." "Rendezvous at Femreom plains the before assaulting the Rok."

Klin's armor rings like a cracked bell as the ork's shootas hammer into him with little effect. He calmly continues to fire, targeting orks rushing for the caravan voxing "Ironhammer orks bolting for the caravan." moments later a torrent of shells tear the group of greenskins to paste. "Kafziel the caravan safely away, moving back to hard point." After survival seconds of static "Klin this is Afriel the Orks are retreating and the Drake Lord is coming. Get back here ASAP!"

Sigath checks his power axe and pistol as Raziel's voice comes over of the vox "brothers we are young. Inexperienced some will say, but we are space marines. Sons of Vulkan no less, and just like our parent chapter the power and flame of the drakes flows through our veins. We shall crush the orks and burn their very existence off the planet! FOR THE EMPEROR, AND FOR VULKAN!" the vox explodes with cheering and roars echoing FOR THE EMPEROR or FOR VULKAN as a rune turns amber the Dragon Guard gather at the rear ramp and two side hatches. Suddenly the rune turns green and the craft slams down, hatches opening and ramp dropping. The Guard is moving before the ramp even finishes dropping leaping out combi-bolters along with other deadly and rare weapons raised scanning for targets.

As they look around all they see are the corpses of orks and the wreck of a civilian vehicle then the vox buzzes "Brothers the orks are massing in a base they built." "This is Raziel. Sargeant Kafziel how many and what is their possible target?" "Most likely The hive city of Lightholde, requesting to attack and draw them off." "Granted the Draco will support the attack." Raziel turns to Blueblade and Daggerclaw "What have the scouts reported?" Blueblade grunts out "The scalings say that the orks have focused on this region." Daggerclaw grinns "The foolish orks aren't even a proper waaagh, we will slay these beasts avenging our brothers and civilians." "Easy brother don't let your temper control you." Raziel rests a hand on his shoulder, then turns and sighs as he looks at the wreckage.

Harnar stomps forward his terminator armour shrugging off the orks firepower with ease, firing his storm bolter as targets appear. Behind him 50 of his brothers follow as an unstoppable wave of force. As he reaches the crude scrap wall Harnar pulls back and with the impact of a tank slams his power fist through the wall, then tears the hole wider and wider yelling "FORWARDS MY BROTHERS THROUGH THE BREACH AND INTO THE FIRES OF BATTLE!" As Anaiel walks through the hole he hears "szhech' ikh" over the vox as he raises his heavy flamer unleashing a stream of screaming fire incinerating the orks charging the First Company. Moments later 14 streams join him creating a moving wave of burning promethium cleansing the area of the greenskin's spores.

Harnar voxs "company form into your squads and begin cleansing net poshchady." Adane's squad gathers forming an arrowhead and begins their lumbering gait to the gaping hole in the rok with the orks continuing to hurl themselves into the fight. As the company gets to an ork mek-shop a killa kan steps out and freezes in its tracks before running in a circle. Teliostus squad hammers the killa with storm bolters and fire denting its armour and showering it with explosions as the grot inside screams in terror and runs at them firing wildly. Teliostus raises his power sword and charges to meet it roaring "For Vulkan!" As they meet the Killa Kan swings at Teliostus with its crude buzzsaw creating a shower of sparks with the saw not even scratching the armor. Before the kan can react Teliostus chops through its right leg then stabs through its armor into the screaming hardwired gretchin. Raziel runs forward slamming into the ork arid boy with a loud dull CRACK. As they land Raziel rolls off the ork and squeezes the trigger for Doommaw dumping three bolts into the Arid Boy's chest, shattering the Karapace armor and obliterating the ork's chest. Raziel ducks as a massive cleaver swipes over his head whistling in the air, he thrusts Drakes claw impaling the Nob, then twisting the sword cleaves outwards slicing clean through its left arm. The Nob roars in anger and pain swiping wildly at Raziel with no success before a bolt flies into its skull exploding and showering Raziel in the nobs blood. As Raziel turns Doommaw raised searching for the next target all he sees is his terminators killing the last of the orks. He turns ro the opening and starts walking as his Dragon guard form up around him.


End file.
